


14 febbraio

by NoGetero



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGetero/pseuds/NoGetero
Summary: Несколько небольших историй, произошедших с героями на день Св. Валентина.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista/Trish Una, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Leone Abbacchio/Risotto Nero, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Какёин заметил, что большая часть учениц его школы шли с шоколадками, конфетами и прочими сладостями. Он даже догадывался, кому они собирались дарить всё это. Неудивительно, если Джотаро себе или диабет заработает, или проблемы с печенью. Что он с этим шоколадом сделает? Но сам Нориаки тоже приготовил подарок, но не на день Влюблённых. Хотя хотелось бы тоже немного романтики в этот день. Тут Какёина оглушили визги и крики: «Джотаро-кууууун!!!!!» или "Джоооджооо!!!" Вот и местная знаменитость пришла.

Множество девушек окружили Джотаро и пытались задарить подарками. Это бы продолжалось и после звонка, но Куджо громогласно послал всех на х*й. В течение дня множество девушек пытались подарить ДжоДжо свои презенты, но тот отметал все попытки и Какёину запретил через себя передавать. После уроков Нориаки-кун подождал, когда Джотаро появится, чтобы подарить свой подарок. 

— Джотаро-кун! Можно тебя ненадолго?~ — Да. Чего тебе? 

— Сегодня один интересный праздник, и я хотел тебя поздравить! Сегодня 14-го февраля День дарения книг, так что я хотел тебе подарить эту книгу, ты давно хотел её почитать. И, к тому же, я не успел поздравить тебя с днём рождения из-за отъезда. Так что можешь считать это запоздалым подарком на день рождения, — Нориаки был смущён всем этим. 

— Ну и ну. Спасибо, — ДжоДжо принял подарок, хотя и не знал, как ему реагировать. 

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Какёин был счастлив. 

— Давай встретимся в пять у того магазина, где мы обычно покупаем обед, — немного подумав сказал Джотаро. 

— Ах, хорошо! — рыжеволосый воспрянул духом.

***

Придя домой, Джотаро хотел найти дедушку, хоть какую-нибудь. Подойдя к дверям, он услышал нечто, которое услышать точно не хотелось: — Giuseppe, ah! Non riesco a trattenermi!!! 

— Oooh!!! OOOOH MY GOOOD!!! Джотаро поморщился и отошёл. 

— Мам, можно с тобой поговорить? 

— Конечно, Джотаро-кун~. Что такое? — Сегодня мне один человек подарил подарок. 

— Ох, у тебя кто-то есть? Девочка подарила тебе шоколадку? Уваа, это потрясающе! — Холли радостно захлопала. 

— Нет, это был Какёин. 

— К… Какёин? Это тот милый мальчик? — женщина немного смутилась. 

— Да. Он книгу подарил. Это как что можно расценивать? 

— Ох, сынок. Я и не знаю. Он мог это и как дружеский жест преподнести. Как ты отреагировал? Надеюсь, не ударил его? — Я пригласил его вечером погулять. 

— У моего сына будет первое свидание! — Холли обняла Джотаро. 

— МАМА, БЛ*ТЬ! КАКОЕ СВИДАНИЕ?! Я не знаю, любит ли он меня, — парень покраснел. 

— Gioia mia, che tipo di rumore? Что случилось? — на кухню зашёл Цезарь накидывая халат. 

— У Джотаро будет свидание! ~ 

— Где второй дед? — хмуро спросил школьник. 

— Джозеф пока отдыхает, — мужчина довольно улыбнулся. 

Джотаро не стал ничего комментировать и акцентировать внимание на алых пятнах на шее деда-Цезаря. Только с недовольством посмотрел. 

— Так, что за свидание? С кем? — мужчина с интересом спросил внука. 

— Да не свидание это! Я просто пригласил его погулять. Хрен что я у вас попрошу ещё, — снова смутился и ушёл к себе. Пришлось самому обдумывать ситуацию и думать, куда можно пригласить Какёина.

***

Нориаки увидел Джотаро на обговорённом месте. Юноша поспешил к другу. 

— Здравствуй, Джотаро-кун! 

— Ага, привет. В итоге они просто пошли гулять, заходя в разные торговые центры. Джотаро не хотел, чтобы это выглядело как свидание. Надо сначала узнать, что на самом деле чувствует к нему Какёин. Вся эта муть с «другим праздником» не прокатила. Хотя могло и показаться. 

— Джотаро-кун, спасибо за прогулку тебе! — Тебе тоже спасибо за подарок. Прости, что ничего в ответ не подарил. 

— Всё нормально, это… от чистого сердца, — рыжий снова покраснел. 

— Ну и ну, — ДжоДжо заметил реакцию «друга». Джотаро отвёл Нориаки-куна в зону одного парка, где есть скрытые уголки, в которых можно спрятаться. И поцеловаться. Джотаро решил не ходить вокруг да около и идти напролом. 

— Джотаро-кун?! — эти действия сильно смутили и взволновали Какёина. 

— Я люблю тебя, кретин. 

— Я… тоже… люблю тебя, Джотаро-Нориаки поднялся на цыпочки и осторожно поцеловал в ответ. На талию Какёина легли крупные ладони Джотаро. Это вызвало трепет в груди и животе Нориаки-куна. Он прижался ближе к своему… возлюбленному. Да, возлюбленному, больше нет смысла скрывать это. Джотаро погладил его по спине, разорвав поцелуй, они ещё какое-то время смотрели друг на друга с любовью. 

— Долбаные старпёры оказались правы. Это было свидание. 

— Зато всё хорошо завершилось сегодня. Когда с семьёй знакомиться будем? — весело улыбнулся Какёин. 

— Потом. Сегодня весь мозг вынесут в любом случае. В следующий раз познакомимся. Молодые люди ещё раз поцеловали друг друга и пошли обратно домой. Где Джотаро попал под обстрел вопросами от всех членов семьи: мамы, дедушки-Джозефа и дедушки-Цезаря.


	2. 2

— Джонни, ты над чем задумался? — с интересом спросила Хот Панц. 

— О, Джайро, — хмуро ответил Джонни. — Вы сколько времени не виделись? 

— После гонок не виделись от слова совсем. Я даже не знаю, где он живёт! Что с ним. 

— Может попытаемся найти хоть какую-то информацию о нём? 

— Даже если адрес узнаем, станет ли он со мной говорить? — Джонни хмуро посмотрел в окно.

Они с Джайро и правда не виделись со дня финала теперь уже легендарных гонок. Много воды успело утечь: Джонни встал на ноги, получил признание и раскаяние отца, даже мелкая интрижка с японской девушкой. Но ему безумно не хватало этого весёлого придурковатого итальянца. Снова хотелось увидеть его, болтать о всяких глупостях и петь весёлые песенки. 

— О, господи, Диего идёт, — Хот Панц тяжело вздохнула. 

— Что этот иДИОт здесь забыл? — Джонни хмуро посмотрел в сторону бывшего соперника. 

— Какие люди! Давно не виделись! — надменно глядя на Джонни сказал Дио. — Так, я пошёл. До свидания, — Джонни встал из-за стола. 

— О, сколько времени, мне тоже пора. Официант! Этот молодой человек заплатит! — Хот Панц посмотрела на запястье, имитируя что смотрит на часы, и тоже вышла из-за стола. 

— Стоп. Что?! — Диего ничего не успел понять. 

— Молодой человек, оплачивать будем? — вежливо спросил официант, грозно смотря на Брандо. 

— WRYYYYYYYY!!!!!

***

Хот Панц и Джонни со смехом ушли из кафе, отомстив Диего за «совершённые им грехи», как сказала девушка. После гонок Хот Панц просто некуда было податься, и она начала странствовать по миру. Сейчас же она тусуется с Джонни. — Я попытаюсь отыскать Джайро или его следы. Не изводи себя. 

— Я помогу! Ты не должна этого делать! — Если он поймёт, что ты его ищешь, то может скрыться. Я займусь этим.

***

— Джонни! Он сейчас в штатах. На бумагах его адрес и вся информация, — Хот Панц передала ему папку с документами. 

— Спасибо большое. Джонни отправился в путь. Почти сутки на поезде. Он смотрел в окно и размышлял. Он волновался. Что он ему скажет? «Привет, Джайро, давно не виделись?» — бред какой-то. Джонни прикусил губу. В своих размышлениях он не заметил, как к нему подсели. 

— Молодой человек, кажется я сижу с вами, — женский голос вырвал его из раздумий. 

— А? Да, ладно. Садитесь, — парень закутался в шарф, на дворе февраль всё-таки. 

— Что за думы мучают твою прелестную голову? — игриво спросила женщина. 

— Вам какое дело? Вы вообще кто такая? — недовольно спросил Джонни. 

— Я Ирен Аллегро. Я могу помочь тебе набраться храбрости для дальнейших действий~, — снова эта игривая улыбка. — Бл*, как вы догадались?! 

— Шальная императрица может понять, что мешает человеку познать любовь. — Какая ещё императрица? — Джонни уже совсем ничего не понимает. 

— Моя… помощница. Она сзади тебя~. — Ох, бл*ть! — позади Джонни находился станд: гуманоидное голубое лицо, витиеватая причёска, пышное платье и корона. 

— Не стоит её бояться. Она поможет тебе, милый. 

Джонни почувствовал, как чьи-то ладони легли ему на плечи, шею что-то… царапнуло? Наступило лёгкое головокружение, а потом внезапно стало легче. И сразу стало понятно, что нужно делать, что он хочет сказать. 

— Гуляй, красавчик! Ты ещё молод, и сейчас самая пора влюбляться и любить~.

***

Поезд остановился, нужная станция. Джонни вышел, закинув рюкзак за плечо. Он знал новый адрес Джайро, но надо узнать туда дорогу. Пешком идти даже здоровым тяжело, а ему тем более — тело ещё не успело окрепнуть и привыкнуть к ходьбе. Вокруг было полно подозрительных людей. Его несколько раз пытались обмануть, ограбить, даже сутенёры подходили. А на улице холодно вдобавок. Добравшись окольными путями, Джонни нашёл нужный дом. Небольшое двухэтажное здание: на первом этаже аптека, кажется. На втором жилые помещения. При помощи Tusk'а он нашёл окно Джайро. Внутреннее чутьё подсказало ему просто залезть в окно. Как в дурацких романах. Но на данный момент Джонни считал это отличной идеей. Даже возникла мысль нарвать цветов. «Где ты их блять возмёшь, Джонни?! В сугробе?» — мысленно спросил про себя парень. Он поражался своим странным действиям и желаниям. Но он начал карабкаться до окна Джайро. Он открыл створки и залез на подоконник. 

— Привет, Джайро. 

— АААААААА!!! MAMA MIA! Джонни?! — мужчина закричал от испуга. 

— Чего разорался-то? Да, это я. Приполз на своих двоих. Всё ради тебя. 

— Через окно зачем?! Слезай, давай, — Джайро подбежал к неожиданному гостю. 

Итальянец закрыл окно. Он был шокирован и несказанно рад появлению Джостара. Рад был видеть его без кресла. 

— Я же говорил, что ты встанешь на ноги! — крепко обнял. 

— Ай! Не сломай меня! Задушишь же! — Джонни смеётся и сам крепко обнимает… пока ещё друга… пока. 

— Я так рад! Я так соскучился!!! Я чуть с ума не сошёл от этого дерьма! 

— Я тоже рад! Я… я многое хочу сказать. — Для начала разденься. 

— Что, так сразу? 

— Блин, Джонни, я не о том! Куртку сними, в смысле! Дома тепло, — Джайро покраснел, а Джонни хохочет. 

— Хорошо. Я многое слышал о событиях на твоей родине. И… сочувствую. Прости, что не был рядом, когда так нужен был. — Эх, спасибо, дружище. Я чудом не спятил от всего! Сейчас живу тут, подальше от всего этого.

— У тебя, наслышан, дела идут лучше~. — Можно сказать и так. С отцом отношения стали намного лучше, я встал на ноги, поверил в себя. И всё благодаря тебе, Джайро. 

— Оу, спасибо, Джонни, — мужчина немного смутился.

— Как ты сейчас? — Намного лучше. Только болтовни с тобой не хватало, всей той атмосферы, что была на гонках. — Мне тоже, если честно. Хотя с Хот Панц мы общаемся. И Дио встретили. — Этого иДИОта? И что, как он? — Всё такой же самовлюбленный кретин. Но мы с Хот Панц его проучили. — И как же? — а вот тут уже интересно стало. И после рассказа Джонни Джайро хохотал как сумасшедший. — Ньо-хо~. Это просто гениально, ребята! Кстати, как у тебя на личном фронте? — Мирное небо над головой. — Опять шутки шутишь, Джостар. Я наслышан был о той прекрасной японке, дочь этого старика Хигашикаты. — Это была временная интрижка. Ничего серьёзного, — Джонни услышал едва уловимый выдох облегчения. — Надо же, а ты ловелас, Джонни~. Тут Джостар почувствовал зуд в области шеи и почувствовал непреодолимое желание заключить в объятия этого итальянца. Он действительно крепко обнял его. — Ньо-хо-хо, да ты и меня решил соблазнить? — игриво спросил мужчина. — Да, чёрт возьми! Я ехал сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя, чтобы многое тебе сказать, а не обсуждать моих бывших! Так что слушай меня. Я действительно люблю тебя, Джулиус Цезарь Цеппели! Ещё с той встречи перед началом заезда! Люблю твои странные шутки, твой порой дебильный смех, твою золотую улыбку, всего тебя! За всё люблю! — откуда в нём столько напора? — Джонни… — Джайро был шокирован таким стремительным и резким признанием. — Я тоже люблю тебя, но стеснялся это сказать. — Идиот, — щёки Джонни покраснели. Снова зуд на шее. Он стал сильнее. И Джонни пылко поцеловал итальянца. Почувствовал, как на его талию легли руки, а на поцелуй горячо ответили… _…Гуляй, шальная императрица, И вся страна, которой правишь ты, Берёт с тебя пример, Легко влюбиться, императрица, Когда так страстно бирюзовым взглядом Смотрит офицер…_

***

— Ох, Джонни, это был лучший День Святого Валентина~, — мужчина гладит любовника по спине. 

— Не спорю, — поцеловал в щеку. 

И никто не замечал исчезающий знак в виде короны на шее Джонни. Помощь той женщины оказалась весьма кстати.


	3. 3

Эта женщина была в Неаполе впервые. Она чётко знала свою цель, свою миссию. Она была уверена в себе и знала, что у неё всё получится. Она делала это и в других городах, странах, и всегда получалось. Уверенный цокот её каблуков звучал эхом по улице. Она нашла своих жертв…

***

— Буччеллати! Ещё одно нападение на людей неизвестным стандъюзером! Уже десятое на этой неделе! — мужчина рассерженно сел на диван.

Брюнет раздосадован, они никак не могли выйти на этого человека. 

— Аббаккио, что с пострадавшим? Что и кого он видел, что вообще случилось. — Он шёл домой с работы, говорит что услышал какой-то бред про любовь, вторые половинки, и потом последовал удар в грудь. При этом он не видел, чем его так оприходовали. Только говорит, что это баба была. 

— Женщина? Но что неизвестной стандъюзерше нужно от простых мирных граждан? И что с предыдущими жертвами? 

— Они целы, но, бля… как сказать. У них непреодолимое желание к своим партнёрам, — Аббаккио покраснел. 

— Совсем странно. 

В кабинет Буччеллати влетела Триш, вся обеспокоенная и немного напуганная. — Буччеллати! На меня напала женщина со стандом! Это та, которая уже почти месяц терроризирует Неаполь. 

— Ты цела?! Никаких повреждений нет? — Бруно сразу же метнулся к девушке. 

— Нет, но грудь болит. Она атаковала туда. Я пыталась ей навалять, но она нанесла удар неожиданно. Я отключилась, а когда пришла в себя, то её уже не было. 

— Это уже серьёзно. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Никаких странных ощущений? 

— Нет. 

— Если… что-то случится, то скажи! 

— Да, хорошо, — Триш отправилась домой. 

— Это уже ни в какие ворота, блять! Эту стерву надо остановить! — Аббаккио ударил кулаком по столу. 

— Неизвестно, во что это выльется. Ты прав. Надо кого-то ещё взять с собой. Помочь согласился Фуго. Втроём они отправились искать загадочную женщину, терроризирующую Неаполь. А ведь Буччеллати хотел пригласить сегодня своего босса в ресторан, День Св. Валентина как-никак. В подобных раздумьях он шёл со своими товарищами. Пока не заметил подозрительное движение в переулке и последовавший за этим цокот каблуков. — Там кто-то есть! За ним! 

Влетев в переулок, они никого не заметили, но над их головами раздалось: — Ах, я открыла для себя то, что Италия — это мир других мужчин~, — жеманно сказала обладательница голоса. 

— Ты ещё блять кто?! — крикнул наверх Аббаккио. 

Женщина спрыгнула с перил запасного выхода и приземлилась на свои шпильки, приняв вульгарную позу. 

— Мальчик мой, меня зовут Хельга Б. , и я пришла сюда помочь всем девчулям построить свою любовь. 

— Каким образом? Ты просто атакуешь людей! Сумасшедшая! — Фуго тоже начинал злиться и Буччеллати осторожно отгородил его от противницы. 

— Мальчик мой, ещё никто не жаловался на мою помощь, — высокомерно произнесла Хельга, подходя к ним. 

Эта женщина выводила всех из себя своей высокомерностью, самоуверенностью и откровенным видом. Но внезапно она остановилась, приняв боевую стойку: 

— Я и вам помогу, раз вы, мальчики, в одиночку бродите по улице в такой праздник, Мало Половин! — в руке женщины материализовался большой розовый пистолет, дуло которого было сделано в виде сердца. 

— Вот же, чёрт, Sticky Fingers! — Буччеллати призвал свой станд, но противница выстрелила в его грудь… кучей блёсток? Но атака была болезненной, Буччеллати вывели из игры. 

— Буччеллати! — хором крикнули Фуго и Аббаккио. 

Они призвали свои станды и пытались атаковать. Хельга тоже несколько раз пыталась их атаковать, но безуспешно. Но, подгадав момент, она своим выстрелом поразила Фуго, тот тоже рухнул на землю. 

— Чёртова сука, да чтоб тебя!!! 

— Но-но-но, сладкий! Не нужно быть таким агрессивным, — издевательски сказала женщина и выстрелила. Аббаккио рухнул на землю, проклиная удаляющуюся женщину.

***

Джорно заканчивал работу с бумагами, устало разминая плечи. Убрав документы в папку, он потянулся, разминая спину. 

— Ууух, ну вот и всё, — парень расслаблено облокотился о спинку кресла. Но внезапно перед ним открылась молния, и из открытого прохода появилась голова Sticky Fingers. — Стики? А где Бруно? — Джорно удивлённо оглядывал появившегося станда. 

Но S.F. молча улыбнулся и протянул ему букет цветов. 

— С… спасибо большое, — блондин смутился и не совсем понимал, что происходит. 

Sticky Fingers вылез из своеобразного прохода и обнял дона Джованну. Букет был поставлен в вазу самим стандом. Джорно пока не понимал, что происходит, и почему станд вообще отдельно от хозяина действует, это настораживает, но Стики (как иногда Джорно называет станд Бруно) не ведёт себя агрессивно. Скорее наоборот: дружелюбно и заботливо. Массирует ему плечи, а этого так ему не хватало! Джорно присел на диван, и S.F. тут же принёс плед из шкафа (который он открыл своим способом, а не банально открыв дверцу). За что был награждён ласковым поцелуем в щеку.

***

—Ах, что? — Буччеллати вздрогнул почувствовав невидимый поцелуй на щеке. 

—Буччеллати, что случилось? — Фуго обеспокоенно посмотрел на лидера. 

— Меня будто поцеловал кто-то, — брюнет озадаченно прикоснулся к щеке. 

— Я… я не могу призвать свой станд, Буччеллати! — Аббаккио испугано крикнул из своей комнаты. Фуго и Бруно тоже пытались призвать свои станды, но не вышло. 

— Что происходит?! Если… если Purple Haze шляется где-то, то может случиться много чего ужасного! 

— Это уже совсем странно. Скорее всего это последствия атаки Мало Половин. Внезапно со второго этажа раздался крик Наранчи.

***

Наранча задремал за уроками и проснулся от голосов внизу. Кажется Буччеллати и остальные пришли. Судя по обеспокоенным голосам что-то случилось нехорошее. Вот Аббаккио что-то крикнул про свой станд. А вот и Фуго чего-то испугался. Парень уже собрался пойти к ним и узнать, в чём дело, как к нему в дверь постучали. Стоило открыть дверь, как его заключил в объятия… Purple Haze?! Это что вообще, батю вашего, такое?! 

— ФУУУУУУУГООООО!!!!!!!

***

В комнату Наранчи ворвались все. — Что тут такое?! Фуго, почему твой станд тут? 

— Я не знаю! Не знаю!!! 

— Кто-нибудь, помогите, чёрт вас подери! Что он вообще творит?! Он хочет задушить меня?! 

— Нет, он… он тебя обнимает? — Бруно был озадачен, иногда он сам ощущал невидимые объятия, такие знакомые и… нежные. 

— Фуго, б… бля, убери его! Мне страшно!!! — Да не могу я, он не слушается. Тем временем Purple Haze пытался поцеловать Наранчу в щеку, но это больше напоминало облизывание кота или собаки. Парень взвизгнул. 

— Но где же твой станд, Аббаккио? 

— Знать не знаю. Если станд Фуго тискается с Наранчей, то это значит, что Фуго влюблён в Наранчу, не? 

— Что?! Это… это не так, что ты несёшь, Аббаккио?! — парень покраснел пуще помидора. 

— Если это так, тогда где может быть Moody Blues? На это Леоне только растерянно промолчал.

***

Ризотто Неро уже полчаса чувствовал за собой слежку и пытался уйти от неё. Он пытался обнаружить шпиона, но тот словно ускользал от него. Но тут с одной стороны он услышал шорохи и стало понятно, откуда они. Ризотто скрылся при помощи своей способности и осторожно направился в сторону шума. Он осторожно подкрался сзади к фигуре, сидящей за скамейкой, и схватил за руку. В ответ эта фигура вздрогнула и… начала издавать звуки телефонных помех. 

— Какого хрена? Это шутки такие? Станд испуганно и смущённо (?) пытался вырвать руку, издавая звон вместо голоса. 

— Ты вообще чей? Я тебя когда-то видел вроде. Лиловая фигура смущённо спрятала лицо свободной рукой. А где-то дальше возмущённый Аббаккио ругался, пытаясь понять, почему его рука не может двигаться. Тем временем Moody Blues стыдливо отворачивался от Ризотто. 

— Ну и зачем ты следишь за мной? Станд начал издавать звон и отводить взгляд. 

— Ладно, покажи где твой владелец. Ризотто повёл станд за руку, в этот раз негрубо. На улицах везде парочки, в кафе тоже парочки. А он который год проводит этот и многие праздники один или с товарищами из команды. Ну, в этот раз не совсем один, а с чьим-то потерявшимся стандом. Хотя у него была мечта провести даже не праздник — просто хороший день с одним человеком. Но тот вряд ли обратит внимание на такого жуткого человека, как Ризотто. Из раздумий его вывел звон велосипедиста, который чуть не сшиб его и Moody Blues. Ризотто автоматически притянул станда к себе, не дав сбить того. Он готов был поклясться, что на этих лиловых щеках проступил румянец. Никто не заметил странного поведения мужчины. Moody Blues взял Ризотто под руку и положил голову на плечо. Совсем странно. 

— Я нравлюсь твоему владельцу? — в ответ ему кивнули.

— Но кто он? Тут уже сам Moody Blues потянул его за руку и повёл в дом, где живёт его владелец. Стук в дверь. Буччеллати пошёл открывать дверь, оставив странно ведущего себя Purple Haze, Наранчу и Фуго под наблюдением Аббаккио, который уже какое-то время странно себя чувствует. Видимо его станд где-то отдельно существует и что-то творит. 

— А? Д… добрый вечер? — Буччеллати был шокирован гостю. 

— Хозяин этого чуда здесь проживает? — хмуро спросил Ризотто. 

— Moody Blues?! Аббаккио, твой станд нашёлся! 

На шум вышел, мягко говоря, шокированный Аббаккио. Его взору предстала смущающая картина: его собственный станд прижимался к мужчине, о котором он давно вздыхал. Что за хрень? Как до этого дойти успело? — Не стойте в дверях, проходите, — Буччеллати впустил гостя в дом. Леоне смущаясь извинился перед Ризотто, на что его заключили в крепкие, но ласковые объятия, ничего не говоря — всё и без слов понятно. Кажется это первый день влюблённых, который он проведёт с человеком, которого любит. Хоть и в шумной компании детей и взбунтовавшихся стандов.

***

Миста осматривал с интересом гостиную нынешней квартиры Триш. Джорно сделал ей такой подарок со словами: «Негоже девушке жить с толпой парней, тебе нужно личное пространство». Девушка попросила подождать её, пока она пошла сменить одежду на чистую и пойти прогуляться. Как друзья. Что огорчало Мисту. Он смущался сделать первый шаг. Но и Триш его не делала. Он ей нравится как парень? Или она влюблена в Наранчу? Буччеллати что-то подобное говорил или он неправильно всё понял? Но внезапно его размышления прервали, прижав к стене. 

— Гвидо Миста! Мне надоело смотреть, как ты ходишь вокруг да около! 

— Иииии!!! Spice Girl?! Что ты творишь?! — Гвидо был шокирован и, чего греха таить, напуган такой резкостью. 

— Да, это я. Раз ты ссыкуешь пригласить на свидание, то это сделаю я! 

— ТРИШ!!! — Миста начал звать на помощь. 

— Сегодня вы с Триш идёте в кафе и это не обсуждается! Приведи себя в порядок. — Миста, что ты разорался? Spice Girl? — Триш Уна была обескуражена. 

— Да, это я. Молодец, что переоделась. Сейчас вы с Мистой идёте в кафе на свидание, и не спорь. 

— Да! Хорошо, — девушка смутилась, но согласилась.

— А ты, Гвидо, сними шапку! Не в церкви находишься, — Спайси гёрл стянула с парня шапку и взяла дезодорант своей хозяйки. — Эу! Ты что задумала?! — в ответ парню задрали кофту и забрызгали его дезодорантом. — Так намного лучше. Пара, в смущении и сопровождении станда Триш, отправилась на свидание. Мест в кафе не нашлось, так что они пошли прогуляться в парк. Миста решил купить им мороженое и направился к продавцу. Девушке очень понравилось угощение, и они разговорились на какие-то отвлечённые темы. Будто с другой стороны к Мисте не прижималась Spice Girl, следя чтобы он не накосячил. Внезапно Триш отошла к ещё одной лавке, торгующей сладостями. 

— Запомни, Миста, ты у Триш первый! Она ещё ни разу не целовалась. И вообще нетронутая. Ты можешь обнимать её, нет, ты ДОЛЖЕН обнимать её. Но не вздумай лезть под одежду, иначе будешь кастрирован. 

— Я… первый? Обещаю, что не обижу её! — себе дороже спорить со стандом Триш. — Вот и молодец, — и тут же шлёпнула его по ягодицам. 

Тут подоспела сама Триш с коктейлями в больших пластиковых стаканах, запечатанных сверху плёнкой, с рисунком и большими трубочками. 

— Это так вкусно! — Мисте действительно понравилось. 

— Мне они тоже нравятся. Выбирала на свой вкус. Погуляв так до темноты они собирались идти домой, как Миста остановил девушку. 

— Триш, я всё хотел сказать, но стеснялся. Я… я влюблён в тебя. Прости, что тянул резину с признанием, — щёки парня покраснели. 

— М… Миста! Это блин неожиданно, но я тоже люблю тебя, — Триш тоже смутилась. 

Тут Миста осторожно обнял девушку и мягко поцеловал в губы. Не напирая, чтобы не пугать и не смутить сильнее. Триш в ответ обняла его за шею. Чуть в стороне стояла Spice Girl и одобрительно кивала ребятам. 

Уже дома они смотрели весёлую, и немного пикантную, французскую комедию про одну девушку, по имени Амели, и ухохатывались или переживали за главную героиню. Миста лежал на коленях Триш и та гладила его по голове, ероша его волосы. За ними по-прежнему наблюдала Spice Girl, чтобы кто-то из них не налажал или Миста не распустил руки. Вечер удался, несмотря на его эксцентричность.

***

Бруно Буччеллати решил навестить босса. Да и домой пора было. Когда он приоткрыл дверь в его кабинет, то увидел довольно милую картину: Джорно спал в объятиях Sticky Fingers, укутанный в плед (который ему подарил Буччеллати!). Причём станд сел так, чтобы дону Джованне было комфортно спать в его объятиях. Станд, увидев владельца, был рад, но показал жестом вести себя тихо. Так они осторожно отнесли спящего босса в машину и довезли до дома, не разбудив. S.F. открыл молнию в стене дома, минув шумных ребят. Бруно осторожно уложил Джорно в кровать и укрыл пледом. Он решил прилечь рядом и обнял любимого, а позади Джорно прилёг Sticky Fingers и обнял блондина со спины. Этот день прошёл очень даже прекрасно, несмотря на происшествие с Хельгой Б, которая довольная собой смотрела на город с крыши одного из домов. Она прекрасно выполнила свою работу.


End file.
